Pokemon Dawn and Dusk
by RushAlias
Summary: The road to shaping one's destiny is difficult. Doing so in the Hoenn region, Especially when its bad guy central is even more so. Here is the journey of three unique teenager. Though not as unique as you might think. Join them on there journey as the face of against Teams skull,Magma, Aqua and others as they go through Hoenn. The adventure starts at Dawn.(AU SunMoonORAS story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Encounter at Dawn

"Metal Claw, go!" Rush's voice commanded. Match complied, eagerly awaiting the end of training. His claws glowed bright silver and he then slashed through a tree. It swayed and fell with a resounding crash that pierced the quiet early hours in Hoenn.

"Nice job, take a break." Rush called, and the gold coloured charmeleon sank wearily onto his haunches. His tail glowed intensely, still feeling the buzz of adrenaline as fire danced wildly. Rush sighed, Match had come a long way from the lonely shiny charmander he met at the lab. He had become quite the powerhouse, even in his second form. There weren't many trainers who got past the duo's fiery passion for a battle; Match and Rush always gave each fight there all. But both Match and Rush knew that they had a long way to go to becoming true champions, Rush even more so needed it.

Rush looked around the field, his icy blue eyes taking in every ounce of Match's handiwork. As he walked his black boots were almost camouflaged against the soot painted ground. He raised a gloved hand and brushed off some embers that fell on his white t-shirt. Looking around he found his grey denim jacket on a pile of broken branches. He let out a small smile at the destruction Match did. Just then he felt a small tug on his dark grey pants. It was Match, and based on how he was motioning to his stomach, one could only assume he was hungry.

"Alright, you deserve it, here." Rush tossed him two macarons which quickly disappeared down Match's gullet. The duo was about to leave when they heard a scream from deeper within the forest.

Match and Rush bolted towards the sound in unison. They were so in sync; they practically knew what the other was thinking. As they broke into the clearing, Rush's jaw dropped in shock while Match simply growled.

He couldn't tell if it was Pokemon. A massive, bulky, red and black monster stood before him with its back turned towards Rush. Looking past the hulking figure he saw a young, girl backed up against a tree. She was holding what looked like a rock puppy close to her chest. Her white dress and sun hat made her pretty easy to spot against the tree's dark brown bark. She was panting and it looked like she was being chased for a while.

Without him even giving the command Match unleashed a fire blast at the monster. The attack surprised both the girl and the monster, who was pushed away a few yards. When the creature turned around to see who ambushed it, it revealed to have a long drill for a nose (or at least what Rush hoped was a nose. "You know, I am sure whatever the girl and rock puppy did, could have been fixed by talking" Rush taunted, "but if it's a fight you want then we'll give you a fight to remember. Alright, Match, let's light 'im up!" he finished. The beast looked like it was contemplating before it darted straight for Match

GROUDON BATTLE THEME

"Seismic Toss!" Rush ordered. Match dove for the creature's nose, grabbed it and spun-flung it across the field. It got up, unfazed and enraged. It used Mirror Shot, hitting Match square in the chest and forcing him back.

"Don't ease up, Metal Claw, go!" Match growled in response, claws lighting up. The beast's drill hown began to spin and glow, obviously using Drill Run. The creature dodged the Metal Claw and struck. Match was flung across the field and crash landed into a tree on the other side of the clearing. As he got up, the flame on his tail began dancing wildly. Match growled at the monster.

"We're gonna need some help. Poochyena, go!" Rush threw another pokeball, releasing a small black and grey dog. "Sand Attack! Match, use Seismic Toss on log and follow it up with Fire Spin!" The dog kicked up sand into the creature's face temporarily blinding it. Meanwhile Match picked up the trunk of the threw he was flung into and tossed it, with all his might, back at the creature. He then shot out a fire vortex right behind it. The beast was trapped within the vortex before being sent flying by the tree trunk.

While Match and Poochyena were going head to head (or in this case head to drill head) with the monster, Rush ran over to the girl." You okay?" he asked trying to assess if the girl was injured. The girl nodded still trying to catch her breath. She placed the puppy down. "Any idea what tall, red and ugly is?" he said that motioning to the monster, that just sent Match flying sky high. "Fire Blast!" Rush commanded, the fire salamander responded by shooting a flaming star shaped blast down on the beast. "It's an Ultra Beast, UB-02 Absorption, and it is tougher than a Bastiodon's head." She stated, her sapphire eyes clearly showing how scared she was. "Regular moves aren't effective unless you have a pokemon as powerful as flygon or tyranitar. And usually UBA hits with the force of a stampede of angry tauros." Asif to prove her point both Match was just thrown through two trees. If you could read the Fire lizard's mind right now you would hear ' I am really, really ,REALLY starting to get tired of this.'

"Well then how do you beat him?" Rushed asked yelling slightly at the end, while trying to help Match up. Poochyena was at the moment unleashing a barrage of Sand Attack, Tackle and Crunch on Absorption. " I mean something like that has to have some weakness."

"Low stamina. He may be good offensive and defensive but, deal enough damage and he will retreat. Usually a powerful attack should do it." She said a bit weakly. "Powerful like Blast Burn? 'Cause I don't think Match'll be getting that move anytime soon… Block! Counter with Metal Claw!" Rush called as Absorption tossed Poochyena aside like a ragdoll and used Drill Run to try and finish it. Match intercepted it in the nick of time, striking had enough to throw Absorption off course into an old oak tree.

"No, stronger than Blast Burn." The girl spoke. Rush looked at her for a second before blurting out. "What! There are only a few moves stronger than Blast Burn, none of which can be done by a charmeleon." "Well then I guess we should teach him a new move then." She responded. The mysterious girl reached into her duffle bag and took out a pair of rings, with red crystals embedded in them. "Give this one to the charmeleon and wear the other on your wrist."

Rush complied placing the ring around his wrist. "Match," he called as he tossed the other ring over to the charmeleon. "Now what?" he asked the girl. She tapped the crystal on his ring which let out a soft glow. She then turned to the puppy. "Rockruff , think you can by us sometime?" she asked. The rock puppy nodded and then sprung to help his dark cousin. It is incredible how sand can be made into a formidable weapon by two dogs. "We only get one shot." She said turning back to Rush whose ring was still glowing. "You're gonna have to follow my lead." Her voice was soft yet you could hear the urgency in it. "One shot is all we'll need." Rush said with a smirk.

The girl then put her hands above her head in a cup-shape. Rush followed her movements perfectly. The blonde then brought her hands down and held her arms crossed. Rush followed, albeit a bit hesitant. Match on the other hand was growing impatient. Rush had given him this strange looking ring and while he was not familiar with the different items humans used, he was at least aware enough to know that it was important that he stayed put if Rush did not tell him to attack. Looking back at Poochyena and Rockruff he was getting a bit anxious as the two fought UB2A, while his partner was doing some strange dance. Rush followed the girl's movement to the dot. Just then two canines were sent flying passed them. "Poochyena!,Rockruff!" the two humans called in unison. Rush was about to move when the girl stopped him. "If you break the pattern the move won't work, then we're all gonna be goners." She exclaimed. Looking at her face Rush could tell she wanted to go after her pokemon as much as he did.

Absorption headed towards Match at full speed once again in Drill Run. The girl hurried up and did the final steps of the dance, by sliding her left hand, which was holding her right wrist, up to her right shoulder, while pushing her right arm out, palm facing outwards. Rush followed suit and as he forced open his palm the rings, both his and Match's began glowering an incredibly bright red. Match's body began to glow brightly becoming engulfed in red spiralling energy.

"Do it now! Inferno Overdrive!" the girl shouted. The fiery energy reshaped itself into a red Z. Match leapt into the air, tail burning brightly, Blaze had activated. He launched three fireball, two spiralling around one in the centre, increasing in the centre one's size as it blasted towards Absorption.

"That's not right…." The girl stated in shock. "What do you mean?!" Rush asked, both excited and scared. "Match shot three fireballs instead of one. It's almost like its more….. powerful than it should be!" the girl stated.

The three fireballs hit Absorption square in the drill. Flames erupted everywhere, engulfing it. The giant fire dome continued to expand, then stopped, and simply exploded, releasing an overpowered wave of energy. Everything within a mile radius felt the effect. Rush,the girl, Poochyena, Rockruff and Match were all flung through the air, before hitting the ground a few yards away. Match groaned as he got up before the energy around him died off, and he promptly fainted.

As for UB-02 Absoption, he'd been cratered. He painfully picked himself up, glared at them as if to say 'I'll be back' and fled into the distance. Rush like his partner collapsed afterwards.


	2. Welcome to Hoenn

Chapter 2: Welcome to Hoenn

The boat docked in Slateport, blaring its horn. "Welcome to Hoenn, passengers!" the captain said cheerfully over the speakers. People began to disembark, heading off into their separate directions.

One passenger stepped out with more spring in his step. His black and teal, accented spiky hair had a grey sun glasses, nestled in his hair. He also wore pair of black, fingerless gloves with gold trims, and a teal and gold pair of headphones on his neck. As he walked out of the port, his jet black sneakers tapping a beat, a lavender and red, smiling pup jumped up unto his shoulder. She sniffed the air, a bright blue ribbon billowing out from the jewel on her neck.

"So Shade," the teenage kid murmured to the Zorua on his shoulder. "Whatchya think of Hoenn?" Shade licked his ear, and he smiled. "Same here. I even got a picture of Latias before we even docked!" He danced an excited jig, and accidentally backed into someone behind him. "Oops, sorry man." He apologized, while turning around. Turns out, he bumped into a trainer.

The trainer wore a black jersey, with a red sleeveless jacket and blue denim pants. His jacket matched his cap well; red coloured with a white pokeball outline on the centre. The trainer was silent, but something about just told the boy he was strong. The trainer looked completely unfazed by the whole incident. He simply brushed it off and went along his way, with his Charizard and Pikachu following behind.

"Huh, strange guy." The boy said, looking at Shade. "Oh, well time to go and become champion of Hoenn," he exclaimed excitedly. "Alright, where do we go, first?" Taking out his pokenavi, he began checking through places to visit. "Maybe I should try a gym, I wonder if there are any nearb- Owww!" he was interrupted by a blue, bubble frog who had jumped on his other shoulder and smacked him behind the head. "What was that for Froakie?" The Kalos starter jumped into his backpack. It wasn't long before it returned with a black and red pokedex. "Oh, right I'm supposed to get Professor Birch to load in the Hoenn Dex's data for me, first," the boy said sheepishly.

Checking through the map of Hoenn , he quickly found the Professor's Lab. It was in a town called Littleroot. Usually, to get to Littleroot it would take three to five days if you travelled around the coast to Dewford then Petalburg then Oldale and finally reach Littleroot, or he could travel through Route 103. Neither those options were possible, the trip would be too long and would use up the last of the money, which he needed to buy more food. Travelling through Route 103 would be better except he didn't have a Pokemon that he could surf on. So the only other option left was to take a hike through the forest between Slateport and Oldale Town.

"Well, it's now or never, let's go, you two!" the boy pumped his fist in the air and sauntered into the forest with Shade and Froakie pouncing after him. 'Does he have any idea where he's going?' Froakie asked. Shade smiled and simply responded ' It's Nathan Rave were talking about here, he obviously knows what he is doing.' 'So we're lost as soon as he loses sight of Slateport?' 'Most likely,' Shade smirked. And just like that the trio was off to Oldale Town.

(Couple hours later…)

Nathan had pretty much lost his way through the forest, and to top it off his pokenavi died. So after spending hours upon hours of trying to get to Oldale Town, he finally relented and decided to set up camp for the night. But what happened the next morning was completely unexpected to all three of them.

"Alright guys, just let me finish making breakfast, then we'll pack up and go." Nathan announced to his two Pokemon. Shade and Froakie were playing around a tree. Just as Nathan was about to start cooking something caught his attention. He saw a bright glow emerge from the treetops before a fiery explosion engulfed the area beneath it. The explosion rocked the entire forest.

"What was that?" the young trainer exclaimed. Without giving much thought to what to danger might be, Nathan and his Pokemon were running towards the destroy area. 'Whatever that was must have been really powerful. Maybe it's a legendary Pokemon? Whatever it is, I want to find it' Nathan thought, as he picked up speed.

 **AUTHORS NOTES:**

 **What do you guys think so far, constructive criticism is appreciated. Fav, Follow, and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: Not a morning person

My body felt heavy. The last thing I remember was….. was…. Absorption. Oh shoot ! Absorption. I woke up, completely panicked. It took all my will just to not scream. It took a while for me to register where I was. The forest, which I had previously been running through, had been replaced with a room that looked similar to medical room. Questions flew through my mind as I tried to recall what had happened before I blacked out.

I had arrived in Oldale Town yesterday (or what I hope was yesterday). Professor Kukui had asked me to visit one of his friends, Professor Birch and talk to him about some of his research on Pokemon evolution. I was also supposed to drop of a special Pokemon from home for Mr. Birch to study. Pokemon professors. They are some of the smartest and craziest people on the planet. I mean Prof. Kukui, literally uses his body as a Pokemon punching bag, just to study moves. I know they say 'what does not kill you make you stronger', but I think he took way too many uppercuts from Hakamo-o. Crazy antics aside, I had set off to Professor Birch's lab in Littleroot, with Rocky, my rockruff. While travelling to Littleroot, it found me. A chill ran down my spine as I thought about.

The ultra beasts they have caused nothing but trouble, back home. I was hoping I could come here and they wouldn't find me, but they did find me. They always know where to find me. I manage to give them the slip a few times, but if they catch me,…I. I don't want to think about what will happen if they do eventually catch me.

Trying to clear my head of those unwanted thoughts I reached for my bag, only it was not there. My heart skipped a beat, it wasn't with me. I tried to get out of bed but nearly stumbled on standing. I would have fallen had a hand not grabbed me. "Take it easy." I heard a voice say. Looking up, I saw who the voice belonged to.

A teenage boy, probably around my age, had caught me by the shoulder. His face was crossed with confusion and worry. His teal accented black hair stood like spikes in some spots on his head, others laid back slickly. He propped me into a sitting position.

"You okay, mate?" he said, with a soft smile.

"F-f-fine, I g-guess," I stuttered, completely unsure of what to do know.

"Great, 'cause unlike the other guy, we didn't drag you here. Yours truly had to carry ya, but we got you all here."

"Wait, who's we?" I nervously asked.

"Oh, where are my manners? Nathan Rave's the name, by the way, and here are my best friends, Shade and Froakie." Nathan replied airily, pointing down to a blue frog and a dark lavender pup on the floor at his feet. Seeing the zorua I remembered my own Pokemon. Nathan saw the worried expression on my face, and knew immediately why it was there. "Your friends are in another room. Nurse Joy told me they all took one heck of a beat down, but they should be alright now. The shiny chameleon got hit the hardest though, he is in I.C.U. but he is stable. The guy on the other hand just seems to have collapsed from fatigue, though Nurse Joy did say he should be waking up some time soon. But the pups are fine, just a few bruises, here and there"

"Wait pups? Chameleon?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah, we brought them here with you from that charred forest." Nathan paused for a second, "What exactly did happen back there?"

"Well it's a long story, but the simple version is that we were attacked by 'wild Pokemon' and had to fight to save ourselves." I replied using the term 'wild Pokemon' very loosely. "The other guy and his Charmeleon, Match was it, tried to battle to save us, but even with three Pokemon it wasn't enough."

"Huh, a Pokemon did that. He must have been pretty strong to put you all in here, and blow up part of a forest. I mean seriously it looks like someone had a hundred Electrodes and had them all use explosion."

"Actually, Match did that" I replied.

Nathan's jaw literally dropped to the floor. "What the- How?" was all he could say. "How was that little guy capable of doing so much damage?"

"You'll have to ask him that when he wakes up," I responded. I tried to get out of bed once more. Nathan seemed like a nice guy, but I had more important things to do, like getting back my Pokemon and my bag.

He didn't bother trying to stop me. Instead he just laughed, "I guess I have to train a lot to get on the same level as that guy, if that is what the forest looked like, I would hate to see the other guy." He then looked down at Shade and Froakie, "Right guys." The two Pokemon let out a cheerful cry.

I couldn't help but let out a soft giggle. I tried to hide it but Nathan didn't even seem to notice. "I'm Lillie by the way. That is spelt L-I-L-L-I-E, not L-I-L-Y."

He just laughed even more. "Well Lillie , how 'bout we go get your stuff."

"Sure, sounds like a plan," and with that we left to check the others.

* * *

 **(RUSH'S DREAMSCAPE)**

Rush stirred in his sleep. Somewhere he thought someone was calling his name.

"Rush,….. Rush,…. Come here…" the voice repeated, getting louder every time. When Rush didn't respond it tried again. " WAKE UP RUSH ALIAS!" it screamed. Immediately his eyes shot open.

Rush looked around and found he was falling down a black abyss. He flipped over and landed down on something. Looking around he saw that he was surrounded by complete he darkness. He stepped forward on whatever it was he walking on and the spot where his foot touched erupted in massive light. Rush covered his face to shield it from the blinding light. The light from the spot had grown and completely covered the abyss. Rush opened his eyes to find that he was no longer in the black abyss but rather a lush, green field. Looking up, he saw a blue sky, yellow sun, white clouds and a whole lot of nothing. Yup he was either dreaming, unconscious, in a coma, or dead, possibly. He was hoping it was any except the last one on the list.

"You're not dead," the voice said.

"That's a relieve." He responded looking around for the disembodied voice. "When am I actually going to see you?" he questioned.

"In time, but for now I need you to listen to me."

"Sure it's not like I'm doing anything important now or anything" Rush replied sarcastically.

"Sarcasm aside, you know why I called you to Hoenn in the first place?"

"Yeah, it was something about bad weather."

"Yes , that but things seem to have gotten more complicated than I first thought."

"Really, it got more complicated for you, my disembodied guiding voice." Rush mocked.

"Are you going to be like this whole time, you know when you regain consciousness, our time will be up for now."

"Hey don't blame me, blame the Ultra whatever Expansion or whatever it was called. Match and I got into a fight and I can safely say it packs a punch."

"Wait you already encountered the Ultra beast!"

"Yes, he said hoping someone can tell him, what on earth is going on!"

The voice sounded like it was about to respond but as it tried it began to break in speech. The world around him began to rumble. The ground behind him collapsed and Rush saw behind him something climb it out. It was incredibly massive and incredibly hot. It had magma looking armour on the top of its head, back and tail and on the outside of its arms and legs. The rest of its body, including its lower jaw and chest were cover in a black hard looking scaled. Its eyes were practically glowing like pure lava and there were six horns, three on each side of its head. It let out a loud ear splitting roar that cause multiple molten stalagmites to form around area. Rush managed to avoided the stalagmites for some time, until he got distracted. He saw a figure, cloaked in red armoured clothing. The figure was wearing a red mask that seemed to resemble the Pokemon's face. Rush was so distracted that he failed to notice the Pokemon had turn around. Looking up he saw the Pokemon had raised its massive, claw-like tail. "You got to be kidding me!" he raised his hands in an attempt to block the massive tail, but ultimately failed and was crushed.

Back in the Pokemon centre Rush, had finally woken up from another of his strange dreams. When he opened his eyes, his blood immediately ran cold. Staring right back at him was the face of evil itself. His reaction was some what….natural , as Match would put it. 

**Author's Notes: well that's chapter 3. Tell me what you guys think and what you want to see in later chapters. Oh and I wonder if anyone can guess who 'the face of evil itself' is.**


End file.
